the truth
by cw001
Summary: READ OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW sequel to Jean's future. Jean is doing everything in her power to stop the bleak future with little chance of success
1. reunited

Disclaimer- I do not own x men evolution

**Sequel to Jean's future**

Summary- I finally thought of another decent story. Basically Jean comes back from the future to tell the x-men of the impending doom. However, she drives the team too hard to save them from the approaching danger. Some surprises along the way, some disappointments to some others (depends on which way you look at it.)

Reunited

Over looking the danger room session Jean observed the failing team to reach their objective. Claws and buzz saws flew everywhere with lasers causing chaos within the room, the occupants fighting to stay alive, well mostly. A group lay still in the centre in a crater caused by one of the turrets exploding with still had smoke pouring out of it.

"Cyclops, pull your team together. The safe zone is just in front of you. Move."

She watched, getting angry every second, as Cyclops and Iceman were both catapulted into the wall by a massive claw from the wall, and the fact that Wolverine of all people was stuck in the ceiling hanging down from his claws. Kitty was naturally phasing though everything with Kurt already at the finish point, Evan was skateboarding behind Rouge keeping her safe. Unfortunately for Evan, he paid way too much attention to Rouge's behind which meant he didn't see the laser hitting him full on in the chest. Storm and Beast were lying in a heap of rubble unconscious, of course they were not the only ones. The new recruits, Amara, Tabitha, Bezerker, Cannonball, Jamie, Jubilee and Roberto were all unconscious on the floor as the setting for the danger room was way too high anyway.

"BEEP, time is over. Danger room shutting down. Have a nice day." Came the pleasant voice of the danger room system.

"Team I want all of you up stairs in 5 minutes."

Grumbling to herself she made her way to the rec room before anyone else, which was a good thing in her books as nowadays she insisted on being first to be or to know everything first. However, unknown to her the rec room already had a several figures sitting in the far corner.

"Ah, glad to see you have made it."

Before the strangers could speak, an angry x-men team emerged. In front was Scott who actually looked like he was going to kill someone. Kitty not really caring looked around the room to see the figure she wanted to see and speak to for a while.

"Lance!"

"Kitty!"

"No you don't bub."

As Lance stood up to hug Kitty and vice versa, Logan appeared in between the two, pushing Kitty backwards to the rest of the x-men and 'un-skinting' his claws to rest just below Lance's chin.

"Yo, back off."

The Brotherhood in a flash stood up from their chairs ready to attack, Wanda's hands glowing bright blue, Toad ready to spit out slime with Freddy ready to flatten anyone. Scott's visor glows red which means he means business. The x-men, the same as the brotherhood are ready to fight.

"Logan put him down."  
"Red? He's the bloody enemy, why should I?"

"If you want a mind of a 5 year old girl continue."

Grumbling, Logan reluctantly let him go.

"So, Jean mind explaining the brotherhood?"

"They are here to help us, no further questions, and no rude remarks. They are here to stay as our new teammates. Understand?"

"Yes Jean." Chorused the group.

In the middle of it, Kitty mouthed 'maybe later' to Lance. Wheeling in from the other room came a extremely pale Xavier. Most of the institute thought he was suffering from lack of sleep as the visions of the future from Jean really freaked him out. He had good reason to be, someone would assassinate him in the next couple of years. Of course no one else knew except for Jean and him, everyone knew the world would basically end and many die but Jean refused to tell anyone who would die.

"Jean can I speak with you? The rest of you, show the brotherhood their new rooms and be nice."

"Yes professor."

Walking or rather wheeling back into the other room with Jean behind, Xavier instantly got to the point.

"Are you sure if this is wise? What if the brotherhood are the ones that kill me?"

"The way I see it professor, the more people around the less of a chance someone will try to kill you."

"Yes but I… hang on."

Putting his hand to his head he began to talk telepathy with someone.

(Telepathic) "Ah hello Eric"

--=-

"And this is your room Lance."

Showing Lance into a fairly decent sized bedroom with one bed as he got to share with no one, he wasn't looking at the room. He was looking at Kitty.

"Over here you will find… stop staring. It will never work here. Remember Logan?"

"Yeah I do." Rubbing his neck were 3 small puncture marks were.

Making his move, he shut door behind him and walked up to Kitty.

"I don't care."

Pulling her into a passionate kiss which turned into Kitty throwing her shirt off and her trousers (im English so its pants for you yanks) with Lance undressing down to his boxers. Pinning Kitty against the cupboard with her legs wrapped against his waist they were about to start when…

"Kitta, where's ya… oh my god. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW."

--=--

Wanda's room--

"So Wanda you doing anything this weekend?"  
"Im sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My names Bobby, Bobby Drake. But you can call me iceman."

"Maybe next time Drake."

With that she left Bobby on the other side of the door with a huge smile on his face.

-=-=-

"I can't take this anymore. Im outa here."

"Tabitha please stay."  
"No Cykes, when you get control of the red head look me up in New Bath."

Slamming the front door in his face, he instantly became upset. Looking round he found who he was looking for.

"YOU HAPPY NOW YOU BITCH, TABITHAS LEFT. ARE YOU LEADING THIS TEAM OR WHAT?"

With that he stormed off down the hallway leaving a very confused and upset looking Jean.

"Oh no its starting already."

Like it? Hate it? Review it?


	2. family issues

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution, if I did the series would still be running

Family issues

"_What's happening? Where am I?"_

_Jean stood in the middle of a crater, slowly filling with lava. The sky itself ablaze with fire and fireballs falling with huge black birds circling overhead. _

_ROARRRRR_

_Behind her came a charging devil type creature._

"_Im only in a dream. Im only in a dream."_

_The creature came closer and closer, Jean unable to wake, until its horns were inches from her stomach._

Sitting bolt upright in her bed with the alarm clock continually beeping, Jean groaned and fell back on her pillow, head in her hands.

Several weeks had passed since the brotherhood had formally joined the x-men, Logan still didn't trust them, but well he is Logan. Gambit might as well join as he shows up constantly through the day to pester Rouge. No one knows how the hell he keeps getting in the mansion undetected, but Logan has threatened to kill him next time he steps foot near the mansion or Rouge. He brings word that Magneto and the Acolytes might disband. Good, that's one less threat to the future. Bobby had taken Wanda out to many posh restaurants and cinemas, and now they are officially dating. Kitty being the head of the gossip league told everyone in the mansion in a matter of minutes.

No matter what Jean couldn't shake the dreams of the impending doom of a future that will come no matter what.

BOOM

"Monsieur Logan. SHIT ROUGE HELP DIS CAJON."

'Looks like its going to be an interesting day after all.'

Running out of her to the top of the stairs the scene below was something out of a TV drama. Logan stood with claws out red as a tomato, glaring at the couple in front of him. Rouge stood in front of Gambit, arms out stretched protecting Gambit who, for once, looked terrified.

"Stripes get out of my way. Im goin' to kill gumbo."

"Logan don't do this, ah love him."

"IM doing what's best. Move."

"BEST FOR WHO? YOU?"  
Without thinking, Logan spat out the next few words.

"FOR YOU, FOR MY DAUGHTER."  
The gathered mutants, who had come to watch the hopeful bloodshed of Gambit, stood watching gobsmacked. Everyone knew Logan felt like a father to Rouge, but not in a million years would he actually shout that out to the crowd. Turning bright red, Logan sprinted out of the door passed the stunned couple to the garage. A couple minutes later the roar of his motorbike shot out of the garage doors, and out of the front gates. After several minutes of silence, Xavier wheeled himself into the lobby.

"Welcome to the school of gifted mutants Gambit. Are you here to stay or on another visit to Rouge?"

"Stay, if that's alright with ma cheire."  
"Its ok swamp rat."

"That's settled then. Rouge show our newest member to his room."

-==-=

The kitchen at noon was always packed and thanks to the gossip club, mainly Kitty, the topic of chatter was all about Gambit aka Remy Lebeau joining and Logan running off after calling Rouge his daughter. Rouge sat at the back on the window sill ignoring everyone else look at her with Gambit wrapped around her.

"Cheire, Remy is sorry for has happened."

"Is ok, not your fault sugar."

On the counter Kitty and Lance sat whispering to each other, after a couple of minutes they both ran out of the room.

"Christ sake, get married you two." Yelled Jamie

"Give it a couple of months." Winked Bobby. "Speaking of which, you up for dinner and a movie Wanda?"

"Yeah sure."

"Training session in 20 minutes."

"Aw Jean, you're worse than Logan."

"Its good for you, move now."

---==--

"You want us to do what?"

"Join the x-men."

"No offence Mags, but have you finally lost it?"

"Im not joining Logan, id rather kill myself."

"You all are, now move."


	3. the ultimate sacrifice part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own x men evolution

Sorry it's been a while folks but im deeply entrenched in homework and I WILL FINSIH MY OTHER STORIES, heck read my other stories as well.

Confusing as it is, this story is still set at the same time as the other stories before Aployapse as Jean travelled back to the past.

The ultimate sacrifice part 1

It's been a week since Gambit had joined the growing ranks of the x-men, it's been a week since Gambit and Rouge had officially started dating, and it had been a week since Logan left on his motorcycle without a trace. The professor and Jean had tried to no avail to find Logan with Cerebro, but their attention over the past few days had been diverted to strange appearances in the country. First Cain or Juggernaut had escaped from prison with the help from no other than Mystique. She had been busy recruiting for what, Xavier assumed, was to end the x-men once and for all. She had summoned the help of Mesmero, a powerful telepath with the face of a circus clown to put it bluntly. Next a mutant with enhanced luck, Domino, from Cerebro they found out she carried 2 pistols, a sniper and 2 rapiers. Her power meant she never missed. The next mutant was brainwashed as far as Xavier could tell, she was another powerful telepath, her name, Emma Frost. As well as telepathy she could transform her body into solid diamond, effectively making her indestructible. The next was an impressive mutant who could use shadows to his advantage, Cerebro detected him moving from a shadow in Chicago to a shadow in New York, the range of his powers were truly impressive.

"Jean, have you had any luck in finding the new threat?"

"Professor, it's like they have vanished off the face of the earth."

(Intercom) "Professor, Jean. You best come to the rec room to see this."

On wheeling into rec room closely followed by Jean, the entire mansion had turned up to watch what was happening on TV.

(TV) "The town is under siege by a group of mutants, the army has been called in but they are no match against this mutant threat. They are… ARRRR"

The younger mutants screamed in horror as they saw the reported flattened, with his guts and blood spraying everywhere, under a car. As the cameraman (or woman) ran for his/her life Scott stood up from the couch.

"Hey I know where that place is, team get suited up and meet in the hanger in ten."

"Can I come this time please?"

"Sorry Jamie it's too dangerous. Jean, this is your team now. Who's going?"

"The former brotherhood, the original x-man team along with Gambit, Ray and Amara. The rest will stay in case of backup."

This was followed by large amounts of groans and whoops by some of the team.

"Jean I will accompany the team this time."

"But professor…"

"No argument, times running out."

"Team lets move."

(10 minutes later)

The assembled team piled into the x-jet and x-helicopter, the brotherhood, Gambit and Rouge in the chopper and the rest in the x-jet.

-----=

"Oy Mags, the x-men are off to stop the new power house team."

"Thank you Pyro, and stop calling me Mags. Gather the team, we will meet up with them at the town to help them. They have no idea what they are running into."

"Gathering the team will take a few, except getting there, we may be late."

---==

(TV) "The scene here is devastating, the mutant band has moved on the next town, however there has been a breakthrough to who the mutants are. An anonymous tipster told the army that they are in fact from Xavier's school for gifted people."

"Oh my fuc…"

"Bobby, don't use that kind of language Jamie's here."

"FUCKING HELL."

"JAMIE!"

"SAM, BOBBY LOOK AT THIS."

On reaching where Jamie was, which was at the door looking out of the glass to the gates, the two shared Jamie's look of horror. A tank had rammed through the gates followed by dozens of soldiers and army jeeps. Overhead were dozens of choppers with ropes dangling down as dozens of swat descending down. Over head shot two fighters launching all their missiles at the front door.

"RUN."

Throwing up an ice wall against the door they ran for their lives.

BOOM

Debris and dust filled the air as the group were thrown into the air.

----=

"Mes Amies, Remy doesn't want to be a buzz kill but he thinks we have missed de party."

The x-jet and x-helicopter had landed in the centre of town, the occupants filled the centre looking for survivors or the enemy.

"Stay alert, they may still be here."

"Come here baby cakes."

"Toad, knock it off. Im with Bobby."

With that Wanda hexed Toad to fly through the air hitting Gambit in the back.

"Watch it."

"She loves me." Sitting up and smiling, Toad keeps on looking at Wanda no matter how many death glares she sent his way. "Yo, wait up. I need my lucky charm out the chopper."

"Hurry up then. Ok then, we will gather into teams and…"

BOOM

Behind them the chopper was hit by a huge red beam, creating a crater in the ground.

Up in a nearby tower Domino lay, looking out of a sniper onto the x-men. Behind stood Mystique's newly formed team.

"Well Destiny, what do your visions say now?"

"The war will begin."

"Good. Ah right on time."

Flying over their hiding spot came several sentinels, aiming for the x-men.

"So it begins."

To be continued


	4. the ultimate sacrifice part 2

Disclaimer- I still do not own x- men evolution

The ultimate sacrifice part 2

"X-men! defensive positions."

Out of the blue from all angles came dozens of sentinels and many robotic foot soldiers from the alleys. Before the x-men could even attack several sentinels shot green gloop encasing Rouge, Blob, Spyke, Ray and Beast, Kitty was knocked unconscious by a stray missile shot by one of the sentinels. Jean and the professor managed to put up shields around the group, unfortunately separating the group. Several sentinels landed between the group where the stranded lay, Jean opened part of the shield allowing Gambit to throw cards at the nearest sentinel blowing a hole in the chest allowing it to fall backwards, Amara sent a couple of balls of fire at the nearest sentinel's head causing it stumble back.

"SPLIT UP NOW."

Jean, Wanda, Amara, Peitro and Gambit went left while Xavier went right with Scott, Kurt, Lance and Storm. Wanda managed to destroy a fair few with shooting off hex bolts about the place, until Peitro grabbed her and zoomed off into the distance much to the disgust of the rest.

"Leave the rest, we'll save them later."

"Domino, how is the battle going?"

"The x-men have split up leaving several trapped in green goo."

"What do we do now?"

"We go to DC and kill the president, I think that will bring total war."

"What about Magneto?"

"He will join us."

"Bobby? Bobby? Where are you?"

Jubilee managed to climb over the debris to reach where Bobby lay coconscious on the floor under a pile of rocks. Looking around for the others for help, a few soldiers in camouflaged suits walked in through the hole in the wall where Cannonball lay motionless.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE."

Pointing her arms at the soldiers she sent a powerful jet of fireworks at the soldiers, pushing them off their feet and back through the wall. Sadly more and more soldiers flooded in, no matter how she shot back outside two more took their place.

"Don't move freak."

One of the soldiers held a gun up to her head, tears immediately filled her eyes. Closing her eyes she waited for the shot but instead came a muffled groan. Opening her eyes she saw the soldier on the floor with a wolf on top of him.

"Thanks Rhane."

"No time to celebrate yet."

Roberto showed up in the nick of time as he lifted a huge piece of debris to protect them as more soldiers filed in and opened fire.

"SAM!!"

In the midst of battle the soldiers managed to cut the remaining x-men off with Sam who was unconscious, he was handcuffed and dragged off through the hole in the walls.

"Rhane, Jubilee grab Bobby and Jamie and head for the emergency exit, I'll delay them long enough. Go."

With that Rhane lifted Jamie over her shoulder and Jubilee lifted Sam up into a bridal carrying position and legged it for the exit. Behind they could hear Roberto shouting 'bring it on' and the rest was lost over the sound of gun shots.

"Oy Mags I see Xavier."

"Thank you Pyro, I see him too. And stop calling me Mags!"

"Charles! Over here!"

Xavier's remaining team sprinted over to where Magneto was hiding with his Acolytes, Colossus, Pyro and Sabertooth.

"Where's the rest of your team Charles?"

"Jean, Amara and Gambit are…"

"Gambit? Say no more."

Pressing a button on his left wrist a beeping sound from the Acolytes wrists sounded.

"He will get the message, he will go to the rendezvous point which we will go to as well."

"But…"

"Charles this is not the time. Mystique has played us all, Destiny had a vision of a war coming and Mystique wants to start it. I'll explain more when we are not in danger, move."

With that the group piled into awaiting spheres behind a warehouse.

"Domino, status report."

"Magneto has come into play, he has saved Xavier, Scott, Kurt, Lance and Storm. Who knows where they are heading."

"The rest?"  
"Gambit picked the locks of an Aston Martin and driven off with Jean and Amara, Peitro and Wanda zoomed off out of sight. This is going to be a problem."

"Its time to move, gather the team. We are heading to DC, the army will be distracted hunting down those lot. Move."

To be continued

Review if you like it or hate, I don't really care just want reviews.


	5. the ultimate sacrifice part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Sorry in the last chapter Sam was captured so he didn't escape.

The ultimate sacrifice part 3

After a while of flying the metal spheres landed in Magneto's secret base's hanger. The spheres open allowing the mutants to step out into the smallish hanger.

"Victor, you know what to do."

Nodding to Sabertooth, he steeped into an awaiting sphere which immediately took off out of the hanger.

"Eric, what is going on?"

"I'll show you."

Magneto led the small group down the passage way to the bases control room, the room itself was a large room with a huge screen at the front with chairs in the middle facing the screen. Magneto walked to the front, pushing a few buttons on the computer the screen flicked into life. The x-men gasped at what they saw. On screen was an older Wanda and Pyro easily still recognisable, the building in which they were in was crumbling.

"Father, if you get this message then you must understand this isn't a joke. Two years from your present time, a super mutant named Aployapse will take over the earth and kill anyone that will resist. Jean managed to stop that future but a new future has emerged, the future mystique somehow sent a message to the past Mystique telling her to start a war so Aployapse will rise unopposed. This will enable her to receive ultimate power."

"Oy Mags, you must stop Mystique from starting this war, go to DC and stop her from killing the president."

"MOM, DAD. GET OUT NOW."

Before the couple could move the entire ceiling collapsed in crushing them, after that the screen went black. Turning back to the x-men, whose faces' were white from the shock.

"Now you know what we are trying to undo…"

"Oy Mags, turn on the TV now!"

"What..?"

"DO IT"

Sighing Magneto did as he was told.

(TV) "The mutants responsible for the attacks are being hanged in few minutes, their powers have been suppressed by special bracelets. Ah here they come now."

Behind the reporter the camera zoomed to the crowds as they shouted insults to the unknown mutants, the soldiers began to clear a pathway to the awaiting gallows.

"Shit, those bastards."

Out of the crowds tied together came one by one came Rouge, Blob, Spyke, Ray, Beast and Kitty each with a bracelet on. The crowds booed and threw vegetables at the mutants. Eventually the x-men reached the gallows were they were had their hands tied behind their backs and a rope tied round their necks. Drumming sounded as a large walked to stand in front of the crowd who was easily recognised as Kelly.

"These mutants are a menace, I demand that the remaining mutants from Xavier's gifted school to turn themselves in peacefully or they will die. To show I am serious in this matter, well see for yourself."

Kelly stepped down from the platform as a man dressed in black stepped up to a lever beside the x-men. The drumming became faster and faster then suddenly stopped. At that point the man in black pulled the lever and the x-men dropped.

"Gambit? Where are we going anyway?"

"To the rendezvous point, we are to meet up with Sabertooth and gather any mutant willing to help us."

"What are you on about?"

"Several weeks ago, we received a message from Wanda in the future warning us of a war that will destroy the planet and leave it wide open for Aployapse to take the earth."

"Wait why...?"

Gambit slammed on the brakes as three teenagers steeped or rather hobbled out into the middle of the road. The teenagers were of course Jamie, Jubilee, Bobby.

"Bobby? What Happened?"

"The army attacked the institute capturing Sam and I think Roberto as well. What do we do now?"

"You come with me."

Steeping out from the trees came Victor Creed.

"We head to DC to stop the war from escalating."

Sabertooth, Jean, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie and Gambit took the surprisingly intact mini-x-jet which was conveniently located in an underground storage area nearby, to DC completely unaware of their friends being hanged.

"Magneto, what is the plan then?"

"We meet up with the others in DC, there we will stop Mystique."

Out of shadow in the white house stepped Juggernaut, Mystique, Emma, Domino, Destiny, Mesmero and Shadow.

"Remember the plan, take out the guards but for gods sake keep it quiet."

Juggernaut didn't look a bit pleased, instead of following her orders he just ran into the nearest guard, pushing through one wall, and another, and another, and another, and another. The group stood looking at the holes in the walls until the alarm sounded and armed guards began to appear from all doors.

"looks like we're doing this the hard way."

TO BE HONEST I AM SPEEDING THIS STORY ALONG SO I CAN FINSIH THE OTHERS


	6. betrayals all around

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Betrayals all around

"Ten minutes till touch down, get ready."

"Oi kids get ready, DC in 10."

"We're not kids."

"Shut it."

"Amara there's no use arguing with Sabertooth."

"Orff"

The last guard outside the president's office fell to the floor in front of the door. Steeping up from the shadows the A team (that's what I name my evil team) prepare the next stage of their plan.

"Shadow, phase 2. Juggernaut you're up."

Juggernaut begins to bash on the door, but not using his full strength but to make it look like someone less powerful is trying to get in. Nodding Shadow walks into the darkness and teleports to a nearby police convey. Within the convey drove two police cars followed by a swat car and followed by two other police cars. Teleporting into the Swat car there were two teenage mutants each with a power suppressor bracelet on the only other company was a swat who looked like he was about to shit himself. Kicking the swat member in the chest forcing him into the air and hitting the side dropping unconscious onto the floor.

"Lucky day gentleman, you get a get out of jail free card."

Grabbing Sam and Roberto by their collars Shadow pulls them into the shadows and teleports back into the white house outside the president's office. Dropping the two on to the floor they glared at Mystique.

"Don't worry boys, when Aployapse comes to power I will ask if he can revive you making you his minions. Your sacrifice will be celebrated in the future."

On the other side of the door the group could hear people whispering and loading guns.

"It's time."

With that Mystique pushed Sam and Roberto in front of the door and with the help of the two telepaths they couldn't move or speak. The A team stepped back into the shadows ready to depart when all of a sudden Mystique kicks Destiny into the two terrified teens.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Your services are no longer required, thank you for all the help."

With that the team teleport to who knows where. The teens are released from the telepaths grip try to run but the door to the president's office open to reveal a mass of swat and army men.

"FIRE."

The three mutants unable to even fight back are shot repeatedly, all for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The first team of the x-men consisting of Xavier, Scott, Kurt, Lance, Storm, Magneto, Colossus and of course Pyro had already landed on the outskirts of DC and already began scouting the area looking for the A team. Suddenly Xavier gripped his head with both hands and fell out of the wheel chair.

"Charles? Charles? What's wrong?"

"We…We are too late."

"Comrades incoming."

Turning to what Colossus was pointing at, was at least a dozen tanks and soldiers appearing from the next street. Before anyone could react the front tank shot at the nearest metal sphere exploding sending deadly shards of metal all over the place. Unfortunately, Lance was caught by the shards as the metal pierced his chest spilling out his organs and blood. Magneto, a little too late, used his powers to raise a metal shield in front of everyone protecting them as the soldiers and tanks continually fired.

"LANCE!!"

Kurt knelt beside Lance to check for any signs of life which was highly unlikely as his chest was ripped open.

"Eric I sense we have been betrayed, we need to meet up with the others and get the hell out of here."

"Right, everyone move."

Jean and Gambit stayed on the mini-x-jet attending to Jamie's, Jubilee's and Bobby's injuries while Sabertooth and Amara stepped out to the surrounding area.

"Sabertooth, where are we meeting the rest?"

"We?"

Before Amara could react Sabertooth rammed his fist into her stomach ripping a hole from one side to the back (like of terminator when he/she rams his arm through the seat and the person to grip the steering wheel.)

"Welcome to the group."

Out of the shadows stepped Mystique and Shadow.

"I've done what you asked, this best be worth it."

"Apocalypse is all powerful he can give you what you want."

Pressing a button on his belt he grabs onto Shadow's shoulder and teleports off to their hiding place.

"Amara? Sabertooth? Where the hell are you?"

The second team, recovered and ready for combat waited patiently for their two team mates return.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the hell?"

The group turned to look at the source of the beeping which came from under the driver's seat, as Sabertooth had flown no one expected him of betrayal.

"SHIT BOMB."

Before anyone could move the bomb began to beep faster then stop and click once.

BOOM

Jean managed to throw up a shield but unfortunately Gambit was caught in part of the blast throwing him back into the shield with the others. As the dust and smoke cleared the mini-x-jet is no more but in the middle of the crater Jean's shield still stands strong. Dropping the shield everyone crowds round Gambit making sure if he's alright.

"Gambit?"

Gambit lay on the floor, still breathing, with cuts, scratches and burns all over his body with his clothes ripped.

"I'll look after him, Jamie, Jubilee talk to Amara. Bobby stay here a sec."

"Fine then."

A few seconds later Jubilee screamed her head off and Jamie was crying. Turing round Jean saw Amara lying motionless on the floor with a huge hole in her stomach. Jean knew Sabertooth was behind Amara's death, he was going to pay.

"J…Jean what we going to do now?"

She honestly didn't know the answer to that, Amara was dead and Gambit needed medical attention as moving him now was a serious mistake, and she had no idea where anyone else was and who else was a traitor.

BOOM

Further ahead of their 'landing pad' the first team came sprinting round the corner followed by dozens of tanks and soldiers. Magneto held up sheets of metal deflecting bullets and rockets while Storm and Scott used their powers to destroy the tanks and scatter the troops. Pyro created several flame dragons shooting up into the air to tackle the helicopters and Colossus carried Xavier in a bridal position. On reaching the second team Jean and Xavier managed to extend a shield around the group protecting them from the tanks and soldiers continually firing.

"Gambit? Amara? What the hell happened here?"

"Sabertooth betrayed us, he killed Amara and set a bomb off in the jet capturing Gambit in the blast. We need to get him to a medical hospital."

"No hospitals. Charles contact Wanda and Peitro and meet us at this location. Kurt teleport us here."

With that Magneto handed Charles and Kurt a photo and address of one of Magneto's secret bases. Kurt nodded his approval and everyone moved to grab onto him, Magneto used bits of metal to form a stretcher for Gambit and they also grabbed Amara so they could give her a proper burial.

BAMF

The grouped reappeared inside the base's hanger but they were not alone.

"Hey bub, nice place you have here."

Everyone gasped and looked to the stairs where at the bottom sat Logan with an arm round Rhane, the middle of the stairs was Peitro and Wanda and at the top leaning against pillars stood X23 and Alex.

"L...Logan? How did you find this place?"

"Followed these two here, enough of that. What's the plan?"

Magneto was the first to speak.

"Mystique has set in motion the events that will lead to the destruction and enslavement of the human and mutant race. We must plan ahead, but first we need to recover our strength."

With that Magneto used his powers to 'levitate' Gambit's stretcher into the med bay. Rhane ran up to Jubilee and hugged her saying she was sorry for going the wrong way when escaping the mansion and worrying everyone.

"Students may I have your attention please? From this point on I ask everyone to stay here and not venture out into any city or go on any mission."

(Jean's thoughts) 'No! The institute is attacked, the humans will go to war against mutant kind, Xavier forbids anyone going on missions. What's next? Oh yes, the Sirens return then after that, oh no, Xavier will be assassinated then the x-men will disband and Aployapse will rise and takeover. Wait, Mystique has changed the past then the future may play out differently. Or will it?'


	7. escape and trapped

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Thanks for the review thesbilville (sorry if I spelt it wrong), I know who made up the Bayville sirens but Mystique has changed the future

Escape and trapped

It's been several weeks since the group had arrived at one of magneto's many hidden bases scattered across the world. Amara was given a proper burial in the garden in the centre of the base, the base was a mini pentagon with the garden in the centre but the roof covered everything and on top of that was the mountain range. Beside Amara's burial place the x-men had placed tombstones of the people they had lost. Logan hit the roof when he learnt of his 'daughters' death, Rouge, during his rage he drank the bases supply of Alcohol, beer, Vodka you name it, after that he tore up several rooms and was eventually restrained by Magneto and clamed down by Xavier who simply put him to sleep using his mind. Gambit was near recovered, he still stayed in the med bay. His bones had healed and most of his burns had healed but he could barley walk at the moment. He just had to stay in bed for a few more weeks then he could start moving around. On the upside, from the news reports Mystique had betrayed Juggernaut as he had been captured the other day and put in prison awaiting trial. Warren and Forge had also been captured not from the army but from Warren's dad and were both currently been held in the guest room at his mansion. Worse of all was Kelly being appointed by the president to vice-president so he could further the war on the mutant menace. Reports on TV showed some of the newest weapons such as the 'walker' which essentially was a mobile turret on legs. (Think star wars) The sentinel was being mass produced as well and were already assigned in tracking down all mutants. Mutant suppressors were also in mass production, added to the rise of anti-mutant activity throughout the world meant serious for any mutant that resisted. No one knew what Mystique planned next, as the president still lived and two members were gone her motives were still a mystery.

"Dad? What the hell do you want?"

Worthington the first (I think that's his dad) stood in the door of the guest room where Forge and Warren were currently being 'held.' The guest room itself was a large red room, two double beds stood at either side of the room with a door at both ends leading off to the bathroom, the centre of room had a large circular table with chairs round. One side of the room, where the door leading to the rest of the mansion, held pictures all over the wall and the opposite wall was made of glass looking out onto the gardens.

Worthington the first didn't answer at first, he simply strolled to the table and placed a bag on the table.

"You must get out of here and link up with your friends." Holding up his hand to silence his son before he continues. "Some of your friends survived, they are at one of Magneto's bases. I know from a recent satellite photo, don't worry the people who have seen this picture are well bribed to keep their mouths shut. Kelly wants every mutant dead, I cant protect you anymore. Meet up with your friends and fight against this mess. JACK!"

Behind him the door opens revealing a tall, muscular Norwegian man. His long blond hair went down to the middle of his back, he wore a black suit with black glasses.

"This is Jack aka 'The hammer' as called by his colleagues. He is of course a mutant with superhuman strength and invulnerability. I ask that he goes with you to help you. At midnight, head down to the hanger where you will find a helocopter with a pilot inside who will take you where you want. Don't worry about the guards they are well bribed so they won't stop you. Good luck."

With that Worthington the first walked out of the room leaving a very confused Forge and Warren.

Around Magneto's base or the new x-men lair as the team have come to name it, the mood is the same as the weather. Absolutely shit. Lightning and rain hammered against the mountain range and the woods. On the fringe of the woods stands a hooded and cloaked figure over looking the base.

'This is going to be easy.' How wrong she was.

In the base Jamie, Jubilee, Rhane and Bobby sat in what everyone called the living room, as it had the most furniture for everyone and also had a 50 inch TV which is what they were interested in. Logan sat in the kitchen drinking a beer and reading the paper with Wanda in the kitchen as well who was making a sandwich. Peitro, Alex and X23 were in the gym and Magneto and Xavier were in the study as usual debating on what to do and when. Jean and Scott visited Gambit in the med lab along with Colossus and Pyro, well he had to clean the hanger from top to bottom due to incident involving Magneto's hair being burnt off.

"Oy can't believe Mags has no sense of humour what so ever. I need someone with a real sense f humour" Pyro muttered to himself as he polished the spheres in the hanger.

"I can help you."

Startled by voice behind him, Pyro whirled round, arms held high ready to burn the stranger. Instead of burning the stranger he was gob smacked, in front of him stood a woman dressed in a wet cloak from her neck to her feet with the hood swept back showing a woman about 30 with white hair going to her shoulders and white makeup.

"Hello Sheila, can I help you? What's your name luv?"

"Emma, Emma Frost."

"Emma? Oh shit you're with Mys…off"

Before Pyro could attack Emma sent out a pulse bubble expanding in all directions knocking Pyro off his feet and into the wall. Groaning Pyro attempted to sit up and fire off some fire balls at Emma, however she had different plans. Emma bent down and grabbed his head, hand each side and used her telekinesis and put him to sleep.

"Sleep tight luv."

"Christ sake you two, get a room."

In the gym Peitro and X23 got bored of exercising and started flirting with each other, Alex was becoming more and more frustrated over the couples flirting.

"That's it im out of here."  
With that Alex storms out of the gym and into the corridor to have a surprise waiting for him.

"OFFF"

"Alex?"

X23 and Peitro stopped flirting with each other and looked towards the door where Alex had just left.

"LOOK OUT!"

Too slow to react, one of the heavier weights was lifted off the ground and thrown at X23 hitting her in the chest and knocking her off her feet. Peitro looked back towards the door to see a woman with white hair and cloaked jump into the room and levitated into the air ready to attack.

"Gambit, it's nice to see you healed so much, I thought we might have lost you back there."

"Don't worry petite, Remy is stronger than he looks."

BANG

"What the hell?"

"I will see what made the commotion comrades."

"Scott go with him."

"Sure, why not."

The pair steeped out into the corridor and shut the door behind them, from the looks of things everything was normal but there was no noise in the base which meant something must be wrong.

"I'll go the kitchen, you go to the living room and meet back here in ten."

Nodding to each other Scott and Colossus took off down the opposite ways down the corridor.

Colossus entered the kitchen area to find it a complete mess, the door itself was blown off its hinges and thrown to the other side of the room. Wanda lay on the floor unconscious beside the fridge with broken plates surrounding her, what was the most shocking to Colossus was the fact that Logan was still in his chair and had face planted into the counter and was also unconscious. Acting on instinct Colossus armoured up, turning round he came face to face with Emma. With the quickest reaction Emma put her hands either side of his head, a few seconds later Colossus fell to the floor.

Scott entered the living room to find it the same state as Colossus had found the kitchen. Bobby, Jamie, Rhane and Jubilee were still sat on the sofa but were unconscious.

"Shit."

Thanks to all of Scott's training he heard Emma trying to sneak up on him. Spinning around he fired an optic blast attempting to knock her out. His plan backfired, big time. Emma transformed her body into diamond making the optic blast rebound off her and straight back at Scott knocking him off his feet and fly through the air and hit the TV.

"Scott? Colossus? You alright?"

Jean stood up from beside Gambit's bed and walked towards the door.

"Hello?"

BOOM

The door was blown off its hinges and hit Jean forcing her backwards.

"Jean!"

Gambit started charging up his cards and throwing them at the dust that filled up the door way.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Out of the dust Emma flew in ready to attack anyone that moved. Gambit's cards were deflected off Emma's shield.

BOOM

From above the ceiling gave way as a man dressed in a black suit and had long blond hair came crashing through and went straight into Emma who transformed her body into diamonds once again. The pair hit the floor with enormous force, first hitting the floor then 'bouncing' through the door way and into the opposite wall. Crashing through one wall and the next ending up in the study where Magneto and Xavier sat. immediately Magneto used his powers to bind Emma in metal pipes and Xavier quickly put his hand on her head and put her sleep. From the hole in the walls emerged a battered Jean and Forge and Warren.

"Look what we just caught." Laughed Jack.

"You are?"

"Jack McCalluc, at your service."

"Forget the introductions, now we have Emma what do we do next?"


	8. surprises

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Surprises

"We got her. Now what?"

The group had gathered in the study, after Xavier had gone round and pulled them out of their 'sleep'. Emma Frost was placed in a metal chair at the back of the room facing everybody else, her hands were bound in iron behind her back and she had a metal device on her head that Magneto assured everyone that could stop her powers. She was slouching signalling to the crowd that she was still unconscious and safe to approach, her cloak was parted showing off her legs which were covered by tight jeans, of course they were white. After a short while of waiting and a few arguments, especially Bobby and Jubilee, as Bobby kept looking at Emma's legs and one thing lead to another and the two were having a full blown argument, Xavier finally turned up.

"While she's still asleep lets see what Mystique's next move is."

Placing a hand on her head and his other hand on his head he 'dived' into Emma's unconsciousness.

_Xavier was standing in Emma's mind as images and voices floated around him, several images sparked his interest and he reached for the first image. _

_The first image took Xavier to small apartment in London, at the table in one of the rooms sat Emma and a younger version of her which Xavier guessed could either be her daughter or sister. Emma wore the familiar white clothes she always wears along with her traditional white makeup. _

"_Ellie, finish your vegetables and you can have a pudding."_

_Ellie, obviously offended by this shoved her plate on the floor, pushed back her chair and started yelling at her._

"_You're not mum, so don't act like her!"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

"_Who the… are you expecting someone?"_

_Ellie shook her head as Emma went to open to the door to find a big surprise._

_A huge man dressed in red along with a whacky red helmet who Xavier recognised as Juggernaut grabbed Emma by the neck and shoved her against the wall with her feet dangling. Behind came Domino who was dressed in a black assassins outfit with a sniper on her back, two pistols by her side by her elbows and two rapier type swords at her waist, she immediately, on stepping through the door, pulled out a pistol and held it to Ellie's head. Behind came Mystique and Shadow, Xavier could see some others standing outside the door but couldn't see their faces but guessed it was the rest of the team. By this time Emma was screaming for her sisters' life. She could have used her powers but she didn't want to hurt her._

"_Shadow. Take her."_

_With that command Shadow steps forward and takes Ellie into the shadows and teleports into the night and teleports straight back._

"_What the hell have you done with my sister?"_

"_She will be safe as long as you agree to help us. Help us and when we no longer need you we shall return her you and you can go on your way."_

"_Fine. What do you want me to do?"_

_The first memory fades as Xavier begins to search for another memory that would tell him of what Mystique is up to. After a while of searching he found one that looked promising._

_Another memory opens up over looking the gallows where many of the x-men were hanged. Above in one of the buildings where Mystique's team watched the hangings. Emma sat in the room behind the windows on a table refusing to even look outside._

"_Oi, Emma come and watch it's going to be fun."_

"_No thank you."_

_After a few minutes the crowd below erupt in a frenzy of cheers as the x-men are being hanged. After a while the crowd cheers as what Emma and Xavier expect is that the last of the x-men have stopped twitching. Mystique begins to laugh uncontrollably, turning to the inside of the room Emma glares at her._

"_You have no heart."_

"_Shut it. Remember your sister." _

_This memory opened up inside a cave with pillars sounding the edges, at the far end stood Mystique in front of a large stone door with a symbol of a beetle on it. In front of Mystique stood her team awaiting instructions. _

"_This door will only open with three special keys in the shape of rings (im only doing two doors, can't be asked to do all three). Thanks to Destiny we know where they are, but they will be moved in the near future. So Juggernaut, I want you to be captured and you hopefully be sent to Arkansan prison (I think that's its name) in SA. The commander there holds one of the keys, kill him and bring it here. Shadow will get the other two keys. The third key is a suicide mission for him, that's why you are going."_

"_Mystique it's time."_

"_Thank you Destiny. Shadow take us to the white house."_

_That memory fades as the next one that comes up is inside the white house. The group is standing in front of the door to the presidents office and on the floor at Mystique's feet is two teenagers who Xavier recognises as Roberto and Sam. _

"_Don't worry boys, when Aployapse comes to power I will ask if he can revive you making you his minions. Your sacrifice will be celebrated in the future."_

_The group retreats into the dark corner while Mesmero keeps the two teens frozen to the ground so they cant run off, before Shadow teleports them all off, Mystique kicks Destiny into the two teens and laughs at her._

"_Your services are no longer required, thank you for all the help."_

_Just before they teleport Emma sees the two teens and Destiny gunned down by the president's men. On teleporting back Mystique begins to laugh hysterically, Xavier can see Emma is getting pissed off, it looks like she may very well attack her._

"_Funs over, Juggernaut off you go. Emma take the day off."_

"_Fine."_

"_Wait I got a better idea. You and your sister can have your freedom if you eliminate the rest of the x-men."_

"_Fine then."_

With that Xavier pulls out from her mind and gasps for air. The group appears round him and asks him questions upon questions.

"Charles? You alright? What did you see?"

"She is not our enemy, I know what Mystique is planning."

BAMF

"ELF, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Behind the group Kurt appeared with Amanda at one side and Callisto on the other.

"Ve have news vu might vant to hear."

"If it's anything not to do with Mystique's plans then we don't want to hear about it."

"Juggernaut was caught trying to break into a commander's office in Arkansan prison, a key of some sort was taken into custardy and given to Kelly for safe keeping. It's been taken to a under ground bunker below Bayville high school. The entrance is where Forge's old lab was."

"Amanda, how the hell did you find this out?"

"I have skills I learnt from Kurt and some of it the Morlocks found out."

"Then that's where we go, take the key and stop the release of Aployapse. Amanda, Callisto, give us every bit of information about what we are up against. We will strike in the near future."

"Ohhh, my head. What the? You must let me go. You do not understand."

"Emma, we know about Ellie. Join us and we shall help get her back."

"I…I don't… I can't."

"Trust us. Help us and we will help you."

"Ok, I'll join you."

Like it? Hate it? Review it


	9. plans never go right part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Plans never go right part 1

(A few days later)

The group had waited patiently for Xavier and Magneto who had concealed themselves in the study thinking of a plan to get the ring. They already had the schematics of the underground bunker courtesy of Warren's dad. He had given his son a layout of the bunker, lots of money, profiles of high up people involved in the anti-mutant programme and some letters, one for Magneto and Xavier and one of course for his son. It was almost like Worthington the first knew what the x-men were planning to do or what was really going on. After several days Magneto and Xavier finally emerged from the study with the ultimate plan.

"Everyone listen up."

"Eric and I have come up with a plan that will allow us to get that ring without putting anyone in serious danger. I will of course stay here and co-ordinate the mission along with Pyro."

"Why me?"

"Because this is a stealth mission and you will burn everything."

"Gambit? You able to walk properly now?"

"Yes he is."

"Good I need you to take a small group into the bunker and access Kelly's office and steal the ring. You will enter through the lift where Forge's old lab is, from what Worthington the first says, there will only be a few guards up top which means we need a distraction. Bobby, Rhane, Jubilee, Jamie and Amanda, I need you to enter the school and cause chaos, start fires, fights, chemical spills, anything to draw the guards away. When the guards have left their posts then Kurt will teleport Gambit and his team to the lift from their head down to the lower levels and make your way to Kelly's office. Once you have the ring make your way back up and meet with us. So Gambit, who do you want to go with you?"

"Gambit needs Emma, X23 and Scott."

"Fair enough, Kurt will enter with you as well. Before you even try and get into the base, we need to disable the security. In order to do this we need to gain control of the control room. This is located in the sewers, separate from the actual base. Forge I need you to hack their systems and gain control of the base, Logan and Castillo I need you to accompany him and protect him while he does his work."

"I can get the Morlocks to guard the sewage passages and alert us in case of an attack."

"Thank you Castillo. We will use the x-mini bus (hehe) to park over the sewer entrance to give you cover while you enter. We don't want to alert anyone. Jean, Wanda and Colossus will stay in the mini-bus and wait for the others to return. Peitro, Warren, Alex and Jack, I need you to take up look out positions around the school and keep an eye on the military, alert us if any changes happen. To be less suspicious with our activities, we shall arrive at different times and in different vehicles. Amanda, Jubilee, Bobby, Jamie and Rhane, you will go with Magneto in the metal spheres and 'park' behind the school and enter, meanwhile the mini bus will park outside the front and Forge, Logan and Castillo will cut a hole through the bus to gain access to the manhole, from there you will find your way through the sewers and gain access to the control room. Hopefully you will meet the Morlocks down there, and will help you get to the control room. The rest will take any cars you want from Magneto's personal garage. I wish everyone the best of luck."

Little did the group know was that other people had their own plans.

To be continued


	10. plans never go right part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Plans never go right part 2

"Everyone ready?"

"Team one ready."

"Team two ready."

"Team three ready."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"We're ready, can we start now?"

"Alright, Bobby you can start now."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

Bobby, Amanda, Jubilee, Jamie and Rhane gathered in one of the empty classrooms waiting for Xavier's signal.

"So, what do we do now?"

With that Bobby drops his bag on the floor, unzipping it the group stare at what he has brought. The bag was full of fireworks, stink bombs, smoke bombs and spray paint.

"Where the hell did you get this stuff?"

"One of Magneto's storage rooms. Let's have some have fun."

Xmenxemnxemnxmenxemn

"Eric, start sending out a magnetic pulse to disrupt the cameras."

"Fine then Charles."

Magneto stood in an empty classroom wearing his suit he normally wears when out of his armour. Concentrating, he sends out a very powerful pulse that causes all the lights to flicker on and off.

"Tell Forge to move."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

"Thank you professor. Forge, Logan, Castillo go now."

Using his claws Logan claws a hole on the floor of the mini bus, next he lifts open the man hole and descends closely followed by Forge and Castillo. Walking through the tunnels the Morlocks appear.

"Follow this tunnel and it will lead you to the control room."

"Thank you Torpid, all of you take up defensive positions around the sewers. Let us know if anyone is coming."

Following the tunnel leads to a right sharp bend, round the corner is the door to the control room guarded by one man.

'Sknit'

"Wait Logan, I have a better idea."

Pulling out a vile full of green liquid and transforming his arm into a small gun, Forge shots the vile at the wall which bounces off and hits its attended target. The centre of the control room. A small bang in followed by coughing and several thuds. Turning back to Logan with a smile on his face he walks round the corner to the control room.

"Beating them up would have been a lot more fun."

"Cheer up for once Logan."

The team walks along to the main computer and Forge types away rapidly on the computer.

"Haha, too easy. Not even a challenge."

"Kurt, defences are offline. Bobby start the chaos."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

Waiting patiently in a range rover, Gambit, Emma, Kurt and Scott were getting bored of waiting. Parked on the street beside the school, they would have a wonderful view of the chaos Bobby and his team would create.

BOOM

From the nearby building of the school, the windows exploded sending out fireworks, students and teachers ran out the building screaming as fire engulfed the doorway. Out of another doorway, the door burst open by a tide of white foam. The shed on the fields blew up like a mini atomic bomb.

"Wow. Kurt, let's move."

BAMF

The group appeared at the front of the lift where the guards had already left to see what all the chaos was about. The group piled into the lift and descended into the lower levels of the bunker.

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

"Peitro, Warren, Alex, Jack anything to report?"

"Yes. Tell Bobby to calm down a bit, it's like the world is ending with everyone screaming their heads off."

"I caught wind of someone calling the police, they will be here in 20 minutes."

"Tell Bobby to light off more fireworks. This is so much fun."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

Swish. The doors open to reveal a nasty shock.

"Shit."

The corridor was littered with unconscious soldiers along with the corridor in bad shape. Huge chunks were taken out of the walls and littered with blood. At the end of the corridor fighting with the soldiers was in fact, Mystique, Domino, Sabertooth and Shadow. Turning to face the x-men Mystique has a giant grin on her face.

"This should be fun."

To be continued.


	11. plans never go right part 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Plans never go right part 3

"X-men. Take them down."

Scott fired a powerful optic blast at Sabertooth's chest forcing him backwards to hit the wall with incredible force, Gambit charged up a handful of cards and lobbed them at the enemy. After Gambit had thrown his cards Emma threw up a telepathic shield.

"Kurt, take Gambit to Kelly's office. We'll deal with these lot."

BAMF

Emma opened the shield slightly to allow Scott to fire bursts of optic blasts at Mystique and her crew.

BAMF

Kurt and Gambit reappeared outside the door to Kelly's office with no guard in sight, going straight to work, Gambit expertly picked the lock, in a matter of seconds the lock clicked and he opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

Standing behind his desk, shaking from fear, stood Kelly himself. Shaking so much he was barley aiming the pistol he held in his hands.

"Kelly, we aren't here to hurt you. We need you to give us the ring you took from Juggernaut."

BOOM

"And I would think fast. Emma and Scott can't hold them off for long."

"Why should I give you the ring? You're going to release that powerful mutant and take over the earth."

"We are trying to prevent that."

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Through one of the walls came juggernaut, looking pissed as hell.

"Im the wrong guy to play with. IM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH."

"Ah, Cain good of you to get here, where's Mesmero?"

Out of the shadows stepped Mystique and shadow.

"GET OUT YOU FREAKS."

Doing something Kelly shouldn't have done he shot Juggernaut in the head.

"Big mistake."

Clicking his neck he picks Kelly up by the throat and threw him against the wall. The ring which he was holding flew out of his hands as both parties tried to grab it. Gambit charged some cards and threw them into the air exploding and blinding the group.

BAMF

"SHIT, THEY HAVE THE RING."

Turing her arms into blades (off x-men evolution episode 52) she stabs Kelly threw the chest and throws him onto the floor.

"Shadow, let's move. Juggernaut I no longer need you."

With that Juggernaut punches Mystique into the wall and runs back through the walls.

BAMF

Kurt and Gambit reappeared into a battle that was not going well. Scott was lying on the floor shooting off random optic blasts while holding his left shoulder which was bleeding furiously, Emma struggled in vain to keep the shield up which was being hammered by a hail of bullets and Sabertooth trying to bash it down.

"G...got it?"

"Yeah, we got it. We need to move now."

Behind the lift began to move upwards surprising the group.

"What the hell?"

On the screen beside the lift it showed a dozen soldiers preparing themselves and loading their guns.

"Shit we got company. We need to move."

On the other side of the corridor Mystique and shadow appeared grabbing Domino and teleporting away leaving a very angry Sabertooth.

"YOU BITCH. NO ONE BETRAYS ME AND LIVES."

Sensing an opportunity Emma opened the shield allowing Scott to fire an optic blast combined with Gambit's charged cards hitting him square in the head causing to back flip and land on the floor with a thud.

"Let's move." (I think Kurt can only teleport lengthways not up or down) Gambit grabbed Scott by his uninjured arm and helped him hobble down the hallway as Kurt helped Emma walk as she was completely drained of power.

"Forge? We need another way out."

"Hold on im bringing up the schematics. Ah, found one. Head to the end of the corridor, take a right and head down to storage room 3. In there is a air vent, follow it and it should lead you to the surface good luck."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Torpid? What's going on? Anyone? Where the hell is everyone?"

BOOM BOOM

From the wall and door to the control room, blew up sending debris everywhere closely followed by SWAT.

"RUN NOW."  
A little too late for Castillo as she is mowed down by gunfire, Forge is able to dodge behind the computer desk.

'Sknit'

"BRING IT ON."

Logan begin Logan charged with his claws out into the mass of SWAT before him.

Carefully lifting the manhole covering off without causing too much noise, Gambit climbed out closely followed by the others. Crouching down and heading to the alley exit they have a nasty surprise.

"What the hell happened here?"

The school was basically in ruins, only one building was left standing as the rest were reduced to a smoking pile of rubble. Army and SWAT cars and vans were parked all over with dozens of armed men and women running about the place in between the fire brigade.

BEEP BEEP

"We need to get to the rendezvous place. Follow me and keep quiet."

"I wonder what happened to the rest."

"God, it's so boring."

"Say that once more and I'll hex you into next week."

Both girls stood up as Wanda's hands glowed blue and Jean summoned two bubble shields in each hand.

"Girls?"

"GIRLS."

"WHAT?"

"Umm, girls we have problem."

Ahead in the street dozens of police and army cars zoomed towards the buildings.

"Bobby, get the rest and get out of their now."

"Out? We're having so much fun."

"Bobby now. The army are here. Move."

"Fine. Where shall we go?"

"Get to the lookout point over looking Bayville."

"Roger that."

"Colossus, can you drive up to the meeting point?"

"Umm, we have another problem."

Several soldiers were walking up the parked cars with metal detectors some weird sensors and several dogs. Before the group could move the soldiers came up to the mini bus.

"We are performing scans of the local populace to find all mutants."

Without another word one of the soldiers shoved the weird looking detector thing to their faces.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"MUTANTS. HANDS UP."

BOOM

Perfect timing, the building beside them blew up with a frenzy of fireworks as Rhane, Jamie, Amanda and Jubilee run out of the building with Bobby staying behind to cover their escape.

"EVERYONE OUT. RPG."

All three dived for the hole in the bus as the bus exploded the three managed to dive into the sewers before the fire and debris could reach them.

"Move. We need to help the others."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

"Charles, how long do I have to stay here for?"

"Well…"

"Excuse me. Are you the sub?"

Behind him in the door way was a group of teens waiting for the class, he was about to say no when he saw a dozen armed men appear round the corner.

"Yes come in class. I am professor Les.. Xavier. And… my assistants Mr Warren and Mr McCalluc. Jack and Warren who had been wondering past the class to warn Magneto were dragged into the class themselves.

"What happened to Peitro and Alex?"

"Peitro legged it and Alex has been captured."

"FREEZE. HANDS UP."

Several soldiers came through the doorway with the strange detector thingy with guns aimed at the three.

"Fine then."

Raising his hands several metal spheres came out of the ground and the group dived into them and took off through the roof. Pressing a button on his wrist to signal for the rest to meet at a certain point.

"I hope the others are alright."


	12. unexpected

Disclaimer- I won nothing

Unexpected

Over looking Bayville (where the group met when the institute was destroyed in the series) Magneto, Warren and Jack waited patiently for the others to arrive.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Calm down Warren, they will be here."

Sure enough from the bushes emerged Jean, Colossus and Wanda a bit battered but otherwise in fighting shape.

"Glad to see someone else made it."

"What happened to you?"

"The soldiers came and attacked us without warning. We were lucky to get out with our lives. What's next?"

"We wait for the others."

Several minutes later a bamf signalled another group's arrival. Rushing forwards to help the group who were battered and scarred from their mission. Scott immediately fell to the floor extremely pale. The bandages on his wound were covered in blood as Jean rushed to him. Emma sat down against a tree also totally exhausted with Gambit helping her. Kurt looking around at the assembled group looked rather solemn until Magneto asked the question.

"So, do you have the ring?"

"Yes I do."

He brightened up at that moment as he produced the ring from his pocket but immediately his smile turned into a frown.

"But at what cost. We lost a lot of friends on this mission."

"Do not worry friend. Im sure the others will be here."

From the bushes came another rustling, the group tensed up for another fight but relaxed when Rhane was the first to appear, closely followed by Amanda, Jamie and a very distraught Jubilee who looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Rhane. Thank god you're alright. Where's Bobby?"

Jubilee started to cry even harder once Jean had spoken those words. Amanda wrapped her arms round Kurt as Jamie did the same to Jubilee.

"He was captured by the soldiers and he was taken somewhere."

"I can help you there."

From the bushes emerged Nick Fury. Oddly though he brought no soldiers to back him up.

"Your friends have been taken to area 51, here are the schematics for the base. All I ask is you give me the ring you took. It will be safe with me. Trust me."

"Jean, can you tell if he is lying."

"I can't. His mind is too protected."

"Don't waste your energy luv. You won't get into my mind."

Jean finally gives in as he chuckles and walks towards Kurt.

"Give me the ring, return to Xavier at the base and rest, then go to area 51 and save your friends."

"How do you…?"

"Please, it's my business to know."

"Kurt, give him the ring."

Grumbling to himself he reluctantly hands over the ring to Fury who strolls back into the trees and disappears into the night.

"Come on, let's get back to the base.

"What is the meaning of this? I have done nothing wrong."

"You're a freak, now move."

With that the soldier uses the butt of his gun to hit Forge into a cage, basically it was a small hole with glass as the door. In the other cages a very angry Sabertooth was thrown in by two guards, next cage Mesmero was chucked in and hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Beside was Bobby, Torpid and next was Alex then Peitro all of which had power suppressor bracelets on. Logan on the other hand was strapped to a table in front of the cages surrounded by armed guards as he was thrashing about the place.

"Well, well, well. Wolverine. It's been a long time."

From the doors emerged William Striker who wore his army uniform. Walking over to the table he looks at Logan.

"We are going to see what makes you freaks tick. Starting with you."

In the cavern in Nepal three people emerged from the shadows, Domino, Shadow and Fury

"Shadow, give me the other rings."

With all three rings placed on a gold stick and turned it in the hole in the door. In a blinding light the first door opened to reveal another door behind. In another flash of light a strange orb rose from the centre of the door and flew for the exit to the skies.

"One step closer."

Standing in front of the door Nick Fury transforms back into Mystique.


	13. divided part 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Divided part 1

By the time the x-men reached Magneto's base word had spread of a fierce giant green spider attacking the cities of the US. Unfortunately for the public the x-men planned to save their teammates rather than stop the green spider. On arriving into the hanger they were met by something unusual, a very worried Xavier and a quiet Pyro.

"We need to act fast in order to save both our friends and the public."

"What do you suggest then? Split our forces?"

"Yes. A small team will infiltrate area 51 and rescue our friends. From there you will escape and rendezvous with the others who will be fighting against this giant green spider. Eric, you will lead the first team against the spider and Jean will take a strike force into area 51. The team with Jean will be Kurt, Gambit, Emma and Amanda who will take on the role of a government official as she looks just like her. Jubilee, Jamie and Rhane will stay here for the time being, I have a special mission for you. The rest will follow Magneto, as for me I will stay here and co-ordinate the mission. Any objections?"

"Yes professor. Do you really think we will have a chance against that spider? From the TV reports the spider looks indestructible."

"Do not worry, you will beat it. Good luck."

The team spilt up into the groups to prepare for the coming battles, Magneto took Scott off to the med lab where he used a very alien like machine that mended his shoulder leaving a faint scar.

"Scott?"

"Yes Jean."

"I just want to say good luck and be safe."

A quick kiss and Jean runs out the room to join her team.

"She's special that one, you're lucky."

"When this is over im going to ask her to marry me."

A few minutes later Magneto and his team gathered into the metal spheres and took off towards Chicago, where the spider, according to new reports, was heading. Jean's team gathered around Kurt ready to teleport to the mountains surrounding area. BAMF. With that team 1 and 2 were on their way while the remaining new recruits waited for their mission from Xavier.

'Rhane, Jubilee, Jamie, meet me in the living room.'

When the three reached the living room, Xavier sat in front of the TV, on the screen was three pictures of people. One of the pictures was of Mesmero, which is odd as the team thought he was in area 51, another picture was of a girl around 17 who had long purple hair and purple eyes and the name beside her was Besty, whose powers were telepathy. The next was a young boy, Sam,+ who looked younger than Jamie whose powers were 'manipulation' using some form of telepathy.

"As you have seen the TV I need you three to rescue these telepaths. If Apocalypse is released we need more telepaths to bring him down. Mesmero was moved this morning to a prison with minimum security in a town not too far from here. I ask that you make a quick rescue and return here. Good luck."

BAMF

Jean's team appeared in the mountains surrounding area 51.

"So… what's the plan then?"

"We need to free the rest without alerting the rest. And I think I have an idea. Amanda here's some clothes for you and Pyro a suit for you."

"Why me?"

"Amanda is going to be acting as a government official who will distract everyone and she needs an escort with her to make it more realistic. And it's going to be you. No funny business act calm and no fires. Got it?"

"One question though. We can't really walk up to them, we need a vehicle don't we?"

"There's your vehicle."

Turning round in the distance on the road leading up to the base was in fact a sleek black car.

"So, where's the spider then?"

BOOM

"AHHHH."

"That answer your question?"

Sprinting round the corner the green spider was destroying the assembled force against it, the x-men watched as the spider took out several tanks in one swift motion. The soldiers and civilians ran for cover as the spider shot out green beams from it's eyes destroying everything it came into contact with.

"Warren take Colossus with you into the air and drop him when he armours up. Jack, you just hit it head on, Scott fire off optic blasts to distract it while Emma provides us with cover using her bubble shields. Wanda, just do what you can to slow it down."

The group took to Magneto's plan as Magneto himself started to hurl cars at the huge monster. As the team circled the spider they were met with something they hadn't anticipated, the spider produced a huge bubble which expanded pushing everything in its path away. Colossus was thrown back into the air into Warren, the rest of the group were thrown into different directions as the spider continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do we do now?"

The group regrouped as they watched the spider tear through the buildings as if they were made of paper and made light work of the tanks on the other side.

"We need help big time."

"Jamie, what's the situation of the prison?"

"There's a few guards patrolling the area, one entrance and the compound is surrounded by a barbed wire fence. I think we could sneak in easy."

"Let's go then."

(Several minutes later)

"That was easy. Too easy."

"Come on, the cells are just down this way."

Jubilee leading the way down the corridor to the cells, in the cells looked an extremely pissed off Mesmero, in the other cell was both the purple haired girl, Besty and the small boy, Sam cowering in the corner, each wore the power suppressor bracelet.

"Lucky day, we are here to rescue you."

Suddenly behind them the group could hear sirens and helocopters above in the streets twinned with shouts from the police that were descending the stairs.

"Shit."

The sleek black sports car pulled up the barrier of the entrance to area 51, the guards took out their weapons, just in case and marched up the window of the front door. The driver rolled down his window to show the guard that the driver was a young lad with ginger spiky hair, wearing a black suit and black glasses.

"Step out the car sir."

The driver did so with his hands raised but before any questions could be asked the back door opened and out stepped a young black lady with sleek black hair, with a dark dress and high heels with a blue cardigan.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Shi… sorry miss, I didn't recognise you."

"Im here by order of the president, a surprise inspection."

"Yes Miss."

With that the soldier sprinted off to his supposedly superior who then turned and yelled at the top of his voice, a few minutes later the alarm went off and the soldiers sprinted into the grounds into formation. In the front one soldier lit a torch and placed it at the top of the flag pole (using stairs of course). Amanda turned to Pyro who had fire in his eyes.

"Fire?"

To be continued


	14. divided part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Divided part 2

Outside of the buildings of area 51, the ground was filled with soldiers in lines standing to attention for the government official and her driver who seemed to be staring at the fire at the top of the flag pole.

"Pyro, don't do this. If you leave the fire alone you can play with all the fire you want when we get home."

"Really?"

"I promise."

Nodding to her, the pair walked to the senior officer who started showing them around.

"Wildfire."

"That's the signal, let's go."

BAMF

The group reappeared in the centre of the base, where all the guards were currently outside in the grounds.

"According to the schematics the detention level is underground using the lift located several rooms ahead."

"What the hell do you want bub?"

Back down in the detention level the x-men in the cells were cowering in the corners while Logan was shouting abuse at any soldier that came close. Logan was first to be taken to another room and brought back a couple minutes later saying something like his healing factor was getting in the way. Torpid was next to be taken, screams filled the air as he was slowly pulled apart to see what 'made him tick', next Mesmero was taken but instead of screams there was silence. The soldiers came for Bobby but thankfully the senior officer shouted for the soldiers to go up top for a surprise inspection leaving only a few soldiers guarding the mutants. After several minutes an elderly man dressed in an army uniform entered the detention level, walking straight to the table Logan was strapped onto.

"A little privacy please."

The two soldiers behind him saluted and walked off, the man bent down over Logan.

"James Howlette, it's good to finally see you again. You saved my life ages ago, now I return the favour."

With that he unlocks Logan's right hand from the shackles and presses another button which unlocks the cages for the others along with their bracelets falling off.

"Good luck my friend."

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Calm down Jamie."

Jubilee melts the prison door locks with bursts of her fireworks, then she managed to melt off the bracelets of the captive mutants.

"At last."

Mesmero blasted the teens away with a powerful physic blast then blasted the back wall away and escaped through it. Sam and Besty helped up the other teens instead of running off into the distance.

"Who are you?"

"We are the x-men, we are here to rescue you."

"OPEN FIRE."

The entrance to the cell section, a dozen SWAT aimed their guns on the mutants, as they fired Besty threw up a shield protecting all of them. Sam using his powers produced a dragon in front of the shield effectively distracting the SWAT as they tried to shoot it with little success.

"Let's move, now."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

"We need help to beat this thing."

"From who?"

"FREEZE."

Behind the group emerged a dozen soldiers who looked battered and defeated, the man who spoke wore an officer's uniform who had several cuts across his face.

"Who are you and give me a reason why I shouldn't just shoot you mutants right now."  
"Yes we are mutants, but we are trying to stop the spider just like you. Before you ask, we didn't release it."

BOOM

Nearby screams could be heard as the spider continued its rampage.

"You need our help to beat this thing. Tell us what you know about this thing and we'll beat it together."

"Fine, weapons down. All we know is that nothing can affect it, it has some sort of shield, from what we can tell the spider is made of some sort of metal."

"Metal? That makes it easier. I need a distraction so I can reach it."

"What will you do then?"

"I can control metal, I will destroy it."

"Troops, prepare to give cover fire."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

"GO."

Logan sliced his other shackles off, stabbing the two soldiers watching over him in the chest. Seconds later the cages sprang open as the x-men attacked the other soldiers, Bobby froze several from the neck up as Peitro created a small hurricane sending soldiers all over the place. Alex blasted several more away as Forge stood still in his cage waiting for everyone else to get rid of the soldiers. Sabertooth and Logan fought back to back as the soldiers poured in trying to contain them. The old man with his two guards sat in the corner watching the action. After several minutes all the soldiers were unconscious on the floor.

"Ah, Victor and James. It's been too long."

"Who are you and why did you free us?"  
"You saved my life and I owe you. Now we are even, I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait who the hell are you?"

"A friend, we shall meet again."

With that one of the guards behind him grabs the old man and the other guard and vanish into thin air.

"What the hell?"

Click

The door to the detention level opened as several people came darting in, Gambit, charged cards in hand, Emma and Jean ready with bubble shields in hands with Kurt behind them.

"Oh, well then let's go then."

"We're done, get out Amanda."

Up top in the grounds the inspection was going smoothly, nothing was going wrong, Pyro was behaving well, no one suspected a thing.

"We're done, get out Amanda."

"I thank you for your time, I have other places to be."

"Yes Miss, I wish you luck on your other inspections."

"Come on let's go."

Xmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmenxmen

The plan was set, soldiers and the x-men were to work together to distract the spider long enough for Magneto to get in close enough to destroy it. The army tracked the spider to be moving north and the group hid ready for it on a street which the military would hopefully be coming down. The group split up on opposite sides of the street along with the army group they encountered earlier.

"You ready?"

"We're ready. MOVE NOW."

Out of the buildings the mutants attacked the spider with the support of the soldiers who fired multiple rockets at it combined with machine gun fire. The spider itself looked pissed as it turned to one side of the street and shot beams out of its eyes destroying the buildings. Distracted, Magneto was able to get in front of the spider as the other x-men continued to distract it. He sent a very strong magnetic pulse at the spider, which made it stumble and green sparks flew out all over. Every rocket and bullet shot now effectively penetrated the shield and hit the spider. Magneto gathered all of his strength, the spider twitched but in the end it blew up throwing green debris everywhere. Scott and Jack ran towards Magneto to hold him up as he was too tired to stand on his own, the rest grouped with them to see if he was alright.

"Hold it there."

The soldiers had formed a circle round the mutants.

"COME ON, WE JUST SAVED YOUR LIVES."

"Soldiers weapons down, now."

Stubbornly the soldiers put their weapons down. The officer from before walked up to the group with a smile on his face.

"I thank you for saving our city."

"Sir, the government says we have to arrest all mutants."

"Well this is a tricky spot. If anyone attacks them you will be shot. Get out of here while you still can, I believe mutants and humans can live together in peace. Remember you have people on your side."

"Thank you, who are you anyway?"

"Captain Price. Remember that name."

"Team let's get back to base."

"Professor, may I introduce Besty and Sam. Unfortunately, Mesmero escaped."

"Thank you three. Get some rest, the other will be back soon."

Back in Nepal Shadow stood watch outside of the cave while Mystique stood in front of the door with Domino listening to the mini radio.

"Mystique, the spider was destroyed. What do we do now?"

Before she answered the door behind opened to reveal something strange, a large vertical cylinder room with a bit of rock raising out of the ground with a hand shape in the middle.

"Ok, so what is that then?"

"This."

Spinning Domino round and grabbing her arm Mystique pushes Domino into the room and accidently puts her hand on the rock. The room begins to spin faster and faster, Domino screaming, as she turns to stone. The room stops spinning as the back opens to show a cavern with steps leading down. Mystique walks down the steps and opens the box (cant spell the Egyptian name for it, the PC doesn't know the word), inside reveals a very skinny man.

"What's happened to Domino and what's going…?"

Before Shadow could finish Mystique pushes him towards the box and the skinny man grabs his wrist sucking out all the power out of him. The man becomes bulky, growing more and more muscles as Shadow is reduced to basically a skeleton dropping to the floor. Glowing the man raises out of the box (you've all seen the series you know what I mean.)

"My lord Aployapse, I have done your bidding. Give me power, give me what I want."

Smiling Aployapse points his hand to Mystique and around her the air starts to glow as well. Lifting her into the air Mystique senses something is wrong.

"What's going on? Put me down. AHHHH"

Closing his hand Mystique explodes into a million pieces.

"The human race has come to an end, the rise of the Aployapse era is beginning."

Like it? Hate it? Review it


	15. deep trouble

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Deep trouble

In a flash of blue light Aployapse appeared outside the sphinx, rising into the air with his arms out stretched the sphinx rises out of the ground to reveal a futuristic pyramid. Floating into the middle of the sphinx he accesses the control panel to reveal three holographic images of pyramids.

"Oy, Mags you should see this."

All the teams had returned to Magneto's base for some well earned rest and to figure out their next move. The group had gathered in the living room to watch TV and catch up with each other and meet the new mutants.

"What is it Pyro?"

On the TV screen the camera zoomed on a purple sphere, inside a pyramid, according to the news reports there were three of them. One in Mexico, Egypt and China (I don't know why it's China as on the map it comes from Saudi Arabia). The army fired missiles and rockets at the spheres with little success.

(Mexican Reporter) "The army has given up using these weapons, I have heard that a new weapon is on its way called the sentinel. Ah here they are."

The camera zoomed to the sky just in time to see three sentinels land, next they raised their arms and transformed them into large guns and fired continuously at the shields. "Sentinels? What the hell is going on?"

"They are going to save the earth."

Entering the living room was Nick Fury along with two guards.

"Relax, I am the real Fury. I am not Mystique. I am here to make sure you don't run off to the pyramids. The sentinels are designed to destroy those things."

Back in the sphinx Aployapse watched as the sentinels tried to destroy the pyramids, growing angry he runs his hand across the panel as several pillars behind him glow and open to reveal several golden glowing eyes.

"Go protect my pyramids. You, stay here. I am too weak."

Back at the base the group watched as the sentinels continually shot missiles at the pyramids with little success.

On the Egyptian screen, a large blue hole erupted in the sky and a figure flew out and attacked the nearest sentinel, tearing through the chest like it was made of paper. Tearing out a part of the inside and chucked it at the next sentinel causing it to stumble. The group couldn't believe their eyes as the figure was in fact Rouge.

On the Chinese screen another portal opened and out shot a orange flame and flew straight into the nearest sentinel blowing it up and sending debris over the place. This figure was in fact Roberto.

The Mexican screen out of the portal emerged Lance who hit the ground with his foot which caused a large rock to fly into the air and sent another tremor through the air which made it fly though the air and smashed into the nearest sentinel blowing it clean out of the sky.

"We are screwed, big time."

"The sentinels have failed us, the next of defence. You lot. I will have helocopters take you to your destinations, sort out your teams."

"Ok everyone listen up. The teams will be: the Egyptian team will consist of Jamie, me, Gambit, Bobby and Jack, the Mexican team will consist of Emma, Magneto, Alex, Sam, Warren, and Peitro, lastly the Chinese team will be Besty, Wanda, Pyro, Jubilee and Colossus. The rest will stay here for backup. Everyone ok with this?"

Everyone just nods and walk off to get changed in their uniforms and met outside ready to depart for the fight of their lives. Everyone was silent on their separate trips as some of their team mates were still missing such as Storm and Tabitha.

(Egypt)

Jamie, Xavier, Gambit, Bobby and Jack merged from the helocopter facing a very angry Rouge who was hovering over a pile of rubble from the sentinels. Xavier had replaced his wheelchair with an exoskeleton that covered his legs.

(Mexico)

Emma, Magneto, Alex, Sam, Warren and Peitro emerged ready to fight Lance who had made a mess of the nearby forest as a large crevasse stood where trees once were.

(China)

From the chopper emerged Besty, Wanda, Pyro, Jubilee and Colossus all eager to fight for the earth against Roberto.

All the mutants who were brought back from the dead had blue implants on their bodies.

(Sphinx)

Logan, Jean, Scott and Kurt walked to the entrance to the lower levels ready to face what horrors Aployapse has set for them.

"Remember team, our opponents have had their powers amplified. Be careful and good luck. Oh crap."

In front of the team in the lower levels stood Kitty and Mystique, each with the blue implants on their bodies, Mystique having already transformed her arms into swords.

"We are in for the fight of our lives."

Like it? Hate it? Review it?


End file.
